The average life of a fan fiction writer and the delusional girls
by DarkRaker
Summary: Brian is an average guy but is treated differently because everyone knows that he' a fanfic writer most people often distanced themselves from our author but when a girl claiming that she's Cupa from minecraft comes into Brian's life what will happen? Is she truly who she says she is? are there more delusional girls like her? Genres:Harem,Fantasy,Shonen.
1. The Delusional girl

"Bro, this mod is the best isn't it?" My friend Brandon began shaking me back and forth as I sat in the chair overlooking the window. Needless to say I was very uncomfortable especially because he was doing is so early in the morning.

"I don't know what the big deal is, it's just a mod." I announced nonchalantly with no life in my voice whatsoever, As Brandon took a step back and produced a dramatic yelp.

Seriously dude…

"Just a mod?" He began flailing his arms wildly as he dramatically inched closer to me, our eyes meeting and our breaths colliding in a very awkward symphony of fan girl fantasies.

"Yeah, it's just a mod…" It was me basically telling him to lay off me, but from his perspective it was a declaration of war for his favorite mod. It was ok if the mod was tale of kingdoms mod, creepy pasta mod or any mod for that matter but instead his favorite mod was…

"Mob talker!" He banged both his fists on my desk to emphasize his point.

Ding, Ding, Ding. My friend Brandon is a world class pervert, he even looked that way with his beady brown eyes messy un-combed curly black hair and most especially the thing he wore. Our school is not very prestigious and not very low class either it was basically stuck in the middle. and as such we were given a choice to use uniforms or the thing Brandon wore…

"Wait! Before I get stuck in an endless cycle yet again, can you tell me why the hell are you dressed like that?!" I pointed my index finger at his shirt which he wore proudly, and paraded all around school.

"What? It's Alice." He retorted.

Listen kids, if you're reading this turn away now because I'm going to tell you a story about who Alice was, she is a character from a game-no! an eroge called "Monmusu Quest" or "Monster Girl Quest" and if you're familiar with that game congratulations as Alice would say "Freaking Pervert!" Yeah I played it too but I played it for the plot and storyline.

"It's an Eroge, YOU'RE WEARING AN EROGE SHIRT IN THE GODDAMN SCHOOL!" I did the best I could to keep my voice down so I whispered loudly into Brandon's ear.

"I have to wear what I love don't I you are what you wear my father always says!"

What kind of retard was your father…?

"Anyways, why didn't you like it?"

We were back with the first issue at hand.

"Dude, it's basically just a VN (Visual Novel)." I said in my usual bored tone.

"But I even gave you the story I made myself." He said in a defensive voice.

"Oh yeah, the story…"

-Flashback-

Steve: Haha, Cupa you're so beautiful.

Cupa: Yeah, I know…

Steve: Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Cupa: Let's do it, the traditional deed for lovers.

Steve: You mean?

Cupa: I'm going to explode all over your d*** like a good creeper would…

I stood there in the computer mortified of the crap that was presented to me…

-End Flashback-

"So what? It's good dialogue!" He said proudly

"In what world is that crap called good dialogue?" I yelled back at this delusional Idiot that I called my best friend.

"Listen dude, you've got to follow the trend their making fan arts, custom scripts and most especially fan fiction about this mod-aren't you a writer?" He inched closer as he stood beside my chair.

"So what if I'm a writer…" I said with a little weakness in my voice.

"Mob talker mod fanfics are the best right now like this fanfic called Cupa. It gets thousands of views and tens of reviews with each chapter and you're…you know you're…" He said mockingly.

I was a fanfic writer, and because of that Brandon always seems to hold it against me or compare me with other writers. Let me just say this me and Brandon are outcasts, he was a perverted, lolicon, otaku and I was a fanfiction writer.

You're probably wondering why we're only best friend with one another, it's because he was labeled as a perverted freak and I was labeled as a perverted freak just like him. Otaku's already had a bad reputation of being black sheeps of their families and a waste to society and fanfic writers were know to be notorious, depraved writers who just wrote about sex 24/7.

I sighed, I hated my reputation but everyone knew I was a fanfic writer and Brandon was an Otaku we couldn't change anything we just needed to survive high school for the next 3 years…

I sighed again…

"Feeling down, Huh during times like this I like to-

Brandon was cut off as the doors of our classroom opened. A very mad teacher of the year below us stomped thunderously as he scanned the room.

"Oy, which one of you did this to my student?!" His shout echoed throughout the room.

My eyes automatically shifted to Brandon. What did he do this time?

The Teacher presented a cute girl with twin tails tied back by cute little red ribbons as she nervously covered her face her rosy cheeks-

"Who did this to little Tony?!"

Tony? Wait, don't tell me. I began whispering to Brandon who didn't avert his perverted gaze at the little girl-I mean boy!

"You forcibly cross-dressed a student?" I asked him while still whispering.

"Beautiful ain't he?"

"You Retard!" I whispered back with anger, I can't believe he's this, daring Oh, I mean brain dead!

The little boy looked at Brandon and hid behind the large teacher as he pointed his index finger at him.

"You, Brandon Griffin and Brian Stevens you two again…

Wait what?!

"No, you got it all wrong I'm not in cahoots with this-

"We're totally in cahoots!"

I stood up and began whispering to Brandon again.

"What the Crap are you doing?" I whispered.

"I get lonely sometimes, so be ready in 1,2-

Brandon began flailing his arms again as he threw his shoes right to the direction of the teacher

"3, jump! like a motherfu-Ohhh." He began falling from the 2nd floor window and into the bushes.

I stood there with the group of people looking at me with disgusted eyes.

"Ummm, Listen I'm not-

"PUNISHMENT!" The teacher yelled.

On second thought…

"Screw this!" I jumped just like Brandon did earlier I landed on the soft bushes and a soft headed person.

"Ow."

I landed on Brandon too.

"Serves you right, now we're both in trouble!" I said at that incapacitated Idiot I called my best friend.

"You got that right…"

Gulp*

A big security guard stood before our fallen bodies as his shadow belittled us.

Ok Brian you can get out of this, just smooth talk-

"Top of the morning to ya officer." Brandon opened his god damn mouth again.

Facepalm*

-Later-

"I can't believe we have to clean the entire school on the weekend!" I shouted at Brandon who seemed annoyingly calm.

"Think of the bright side, Brian it's Wednesday our punishment is days away." He said proudly.

"It's three days away!"

"But is it tomorrow? Of course not it's three days away!" He said excitedly.

"Don't tell me did you play another eroge again?" I asked him.

Take note, he's always like this when he played an eroge a while back he began going into the museum and started breaking a century old hand held mirror because the eroge he played transported the main character into a new world. Luckily he was to incompetent to even go through with the plan.

"Allright, so this eroge I played this guy gets into trouble and because of that he meets the girls of the student council-

His words faded into the background as I walked with him.

My name is Brian Stevens I have an average built, light skin, blue eyes, and shaggy un kept black hair. I'm a fanfiction writer and an avid anime watcher-I'm not saying an otaku because the Idiot mumbling right beside me holds that title.

I live In a very small town or a very big village as some people would call it, I live alone because of "Reasons" I don't want to talk about right now. My neighbor is this guy right here Brandon Griffin his an otaku he's very scrawny and only reached the bridge of my nose he has fish like brown eyes and curly black hair he didn't look all that bad but because he always wore a shirt like the one he wore today he can never be accepted by society neither of us were.

I sighed, I didn't care if everyone didn't accept my hobby as a fan fiction writer I loved being one, but I just hope I could meet a few people who's just as weird as the two of us…

I wish…

-Next day-

"Listen class there is going to be a new student-

I deafened my ears to what the teacher had to say and looked at the view from the windows. Great, another student, the person is either just another guy who would call me a freak or another girl who would distance herself far away from me.

"My name is Cupa!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Oh dear, your entire name please…" The teacher urged awkwardly.

Judging by her voice she seemed to be a very active girl.

"Oh it's Cupa Shaka Shaka Boom Explosion!"

What…

I began shifting my view from the window to the girl…

She had a cute small face, thin lips, orange messy hair that was covered by the creeper like hoodie that she wore and above all else a very weird personality.

"Cupa Shaka Shaka Boom Explosion?" I muttered to myself in disbelief.

"I'm a Creeper!" She announced proudly.

Everyone in class looked at her in disbelief.

"Pardon me class, it seems like our little transfer student is feeling under the weather. Delusions caused by heat stroke are common in these parts." The teacher tried the best she could to make the best out of the situation.

The girl began puffing her cheeks and yelled…

"I'm not delusional! I truly am a creeper, I swear!" She shouted in defense as the whole class was silenced.

So starts our little story…


	2. Cupa Shaka Shaka Boom Explosion

Unbelievable, how can someone possibly silence a whole class all by herself in a matter of seconds. Clearly, this girl was different-maybe she is a creeper? Hell, you'll never know.

"O-Ok, please take a seat behind Mr. Stevens." The teacher announced still stuttering.

Wait, Behind me? Brandon was already in front of me, now I'll have another weirdo in my life?

"Hey Bro, she's going to seat behind you, Lucky!" Brandon produced an annoying smirk as he nudged me to the true nature of my situation.

But he was right, she is beautiful-Crazy, but beautiful.

She began walking towards the seat behind me her face full of glee as she marched. Looking at her now she seems to be wearing a creeper hoodie, with brown gloves, green shoes, and very short shorts that highlighted her long block stockings. God, this school really doesn't care what we wear don't they. Maybe tomorrow I'll dress up as a hotdog.

I played with my pen, tapping it at my desk as the teacher finally gained his composure. This was the only 2nd week of the school year so no one was really wondering why a girl transferred here, she just probably missed the deadline and wasn't able to enroll.

But my mind began looking back to the things the girl said. Creeper-she says. What kind of delusion is that? I wonder what she's doing now…

I began slowly turning my view from the blackboard to the seat behind me.

"Oh?"

"Oh-

I was greeted with Cupa who bent her body towards my seat-just like she was about to pat my shoulder to get my attention; I guess we were thinking the same thing as we looked at each other motionlessly.

"…Did you want something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, do you have a sewing kit?" She asked.

A sewing kit? Her face didn't show any sign of hesitation whatsoever it was as if asking for a sewing kit to a classmate you just met wasn't weird.

"…I'm sorry I don't-

"Too bad…"

She buried her face on her desk at my response…

-Later-

It was finally recess. I made my way out leaving both Brandon who was still asleep and Cupa who was still asleep as well-maybe those two weirdo's will wake up simultaneously and fall in love, Eh- a man can dream.

I began making my way up to the rooftop, as I said previously Brandon was my only friend and both of us barely eat during school. But you're maybe wondering why I'm making my way up to the roof well, it's because I need to refuel my inspiration tanks.

Cringe*

Yeah, calling it an inspiration tank, was really, really pathetic. I apologize for that. I opened the door to the roof and was greeted with the smell of fresh air…

The roof is really where I hanged out why? Because I can get inspiration for my stories, I am a writer after all. I sat down on the concrete floor as the soft wind made their way through the wire meshed screen of the rooftop.

I pulled out my pen and paper and began visualizing…

What's a good story to write about…?

...

…

…

Nothing….

"Ah, I can't believe I'm in a block!" I began rolling on the concrete floor. I had writer's block, out writer's worst nightmare.

"Why couldn't they make hot cats instead of hot dogs? Oh it's you again!" She greeted cheerfully

"Cupa?" I asked while picking myself up from the floor.

"Hmmm, Brian."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Hehehe, that's top secret."

She said arrogantly as she struck a pose-putting both of her hands to her hips in a stance that looked like someone who just achieved an eternal victory.

"Ok…listen earlier, why did you say that you were a –creeper?

I awaited her response as she released her hands from her hips and relaxed it to her chin.

"It's because I am…I am honestly a creeper I swear!"

There she goes again with the "I swear" nonsense…I have an Idea

"Hey Cupa did you know…"

Let's play with the little delusional girl for a while, shall we?

"Did you know creepers are weak when they set foot in concrete?" I asked, tauntingly.

Let's see how long you can keep your delusions going-

"What? It is!"

She began jumping in one foot as she tried to avoid the concrete floor…it was all concrete floor.

Well this is fun-but let's see if you're really that delusional.

"And if they set foot in concrete floors they will temporarily be blinded."

"Ah!"

She closed her eyes tightly…this was really disturbing, just abandon your delusions already.

She began inching closer to the door trying to grab the handle with her eyes clothes and in one foot.

"Hey Cupa, creepers will automatically explode if they touch another door handle within 10 minutes!"

"No!"

She began hopping back to her spot earlier.

She can't see me right?

Meow*

"What was that!" She asked in a frightened voice.

Meow*

I muttered again.

"The demon, Its here! She said in a voice of terror as she began hopping faster.

Meow*

"Gahhh-" Cupa tackled me as I fell to the cold concrete floor.

"Oh, Brian? I was pretty sure I was aiming towards that demon!" She said as she shifted her weight from one side to the other.

"Please get off of me!" I pleaded, for a cute girl she was really heavy, she leisurely sat on my chest to distance herself from the dangerous mythical concrete floor.

"But the demon can strike anytime, and I'm still blind!"

It looks like she isn't going to abandon her delusions anytime soon.

I'll just play along…

"Don't you know? A creeper can disable all of these effects…she just has to say the holy words…

"Oh the holy words, what were they again?"

It's time to play a little game…

"Ok, the holy words are AY, MAN, IDY, OT ( I AM AN IDIOT) you have to keep repeating them over, and over again until you feel a smack to the back of your head." I declared.

"Oh ok, AY, MAN, IDY, OT…

She began repeating

"AY-MAN-IDY-OT…

She began chanting faster.

"AY-MAN-

Ok it's time to end this. I smacked the back of her head which made her open her eyes instantaneously.

"Brian it worked!" She leapt from my body and then began facing the concrete floor.

"You see that concrete floor I am no longer affected by thy curse!"

Cupa…

"You too, door handle!"

She began turning it over and over again in a flurry of petty vengeance.

Oh, Cupa…

I could only watch as she continued her rampage of pure viciousness…

The bell rang…

"Oh see you later Brian!" She waved goodbye and made her way downstairs.

Great, I just wasted an entire 10 minutes playing with a delusional girl.

I picked myself up as I made my way to the door. I began making my downstairs as I passed by a guy who had green hair, green eyes, green hoodie and blue pants…wait did he have a zombie emblem on the top his hood?

I began looking back at the guy.

To my surprise he was glaring at me from the top of the stairs his cold grassy green eyes piercing through my chest.

"Uh, sorry I was just curious about your hood." I tried to excuse myself with the gentlest voice I can produce.

"Library…" He said emotionlessly.

"What?" I asked in reply.

"Library…go to the library during your lunch break…we will be waiting…" He muttered coldly his stoic face unyielding or showing any emotions.

"Why-

Before I can say anything more he closed the door behind him.

Library…


	3. She's still Delusional as ever

I began contemplating about that guy earlier. He looked like he was wearing a zombie hoodie was he cosplaying? And what did he want to see me? Am I going to listen to him? Still I can't forget those lifeless green eyes of his-maybe he was a zombie…

What am I thinking, of course he isn't, is he?

…..

Lunch time, I guess we're going to find out. I began threading towards the library walking as fast as I could while still looking casual. As I made my turn on the nearby corner I was greeted by…

"Brian!" Cupa greeted with a huge grin on her face as she carried a carpet.

Crap…

Think Brain, how can you get out of here? Think brain what are the choices?

"Hey mate!" My brain greeted.

"Brain, Help me!" I begged.

"Don't worry mate, I got this." My brain said proudly.

"I swear if you get me out of this, I'll use you just as much as I use my hands for gaming." I promised.

"…Gaming? How about just as much as you fap?" My brain said with a teasing voice.

"Don't push it." I answered furiously.

"So you'll fap with the rage of a thousand suns but not study just as hard?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up, you!" I said angrily.

Note: I do not fap with the rage of a thousand suns, just putting it out there.

"Tehehe, anyway these are the choices…"

"Fight, Kill, Put it in, Rape, Homicide, Date, Friday gotta get down on Friday!-

"What kind of choices are these?" I asked as the choices presented to me was far to ludicrous.

"Everybody's Russian!-

"Stop!" I halted my brain who continued to sing.

"Well, this is what you get if you don't use me most of the time…"

"What do I do now?" I asked myself.

"I can be of service." A voice announced.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's me…Brian Jr." The voice declared.

I was talking to my brain and my d***

"….."

I tried to regain my composure…

"On second thought I'll handle this myself…"

"Remember what you learned in the internet, rape is always the answer!" My brain shouted.

" Shut up already!" I shouted back.

...

"Uh, Brian…?" Cupa asked awkwardly.

"Huh, what?" I asked the girl who wore the carpet like a cape.

"…You weren't saying anything for a while, should I be worried?" she looked at me with her previously stated awkward smile.

What time is it kids? It's time for messing with the delusional girl time!

"Cupa, I'm dying…" I tried to imitate a raspy voice as I clung to her shoulders.

"What? You are…how, what-

It was a shame, she was desperately trying to adjust to the situation…hook line and sinker.

"…Can you…grant my one…*cough* one wish?" I said in fake desperation.

"Anything…name it please…" She held me by my chest and made my body relax to the floor.

I lay on the floor of the school-good thing everyone was either eating, in the library or watching the baseball's team practice downstairs or else this would be embarrassing to the already infamous fan fiction writer and the enthusiastic transfer student.

"…can you tell me that…you…love me?" I asked as I looked at the ceiling trying to look incapacitated.

She couldn't possibly-

"I LOVE YOU!-I LOVE YOU BRIAN!" she announced repeatedly.

She did…

If I wasn't laughing inside right now I would jump in victory, I mean this was every guy's dream…let's take it up a notch, Shall we?

"Thank you…but Cupa…now…we have a child…" I uttered with fake weakness.

She's a second year high school student, could she really believe-

"We…do?" She asked with a clueless face.

Oh my…

"Yeah…didn't your parents ever tell you…that if two people love each other the woman gets pregnant instantly?" I asked her as I had a little bit of life in my voice, I hinted that I was joking but was she going to buy it?

"Wahhh…How can I raise a child I'm still a young creeper, and she won't have a father figure either, how will I take care of her alone?" She asked the gods of the ceiling as she shouted at it.

She bought it…

"…My love…I will live on…inside of her…" I can barely contain my laughter.

Wow…I'm a real creep am I?

"….I have one more wish…" I pleaded, fake of course.

"…what is it my love?" She asked as she held my lying body tighter.

"Name the child…with…my…with…my…Initials…"

"You're initials?" She asked.

"Yeah name her whatever you want…but her last name…will be…TrollingDemNoobz…just like my mother…my sweet…sweet…mother."

God, I know I'm going to hell…it was worth it…

"…Ok…" She smiled at me brightly.

"….Her name will be Cupa ShakaShaka BoomExplosion TrollingDemNoobz the 2nd…" She announced proudly.

It's time to end our fun.

I began rising up full of life as Cupa looked at me with amazement.

"Brian, you're Ok!" She rose from the floor and held me in a hug.

"Yes…but with a price…" I said meekly.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Our daughter…Cupa ShakaShakaBoomExplosion TrollingDemNoobz the 2nd gave her life force away…so that I can live on." I said with a voice of fake sadness.

"She…Our angel…did she say she love me…at least?" She looked at me with desperation.

"Yes, and she said she was going to be the best pediatrician in mob heaven to make us proud…"

What? Even I can't believe what the hell I was saying.

"…Ok…I'm happy…that you're still with me…" She hugged me in an embrace and then let go.

This girl is going to get raped someday…

"I've been meaning to ask…what's that?" I asked as I pointed at the carpet that she held like a cape.

"Oh it's a carpet." She answered.

I already knew that…

"I'm going to use it for a super secret project, I just need a sewing kit-See Ya!" She began running upstairs.

I wonder if I will have to get involved on this "Secret project"….Probably.

Wait, I just noticed…If I hadn't play acted she would be out of my life sooner…God damn it!

"Heheheh." My brain laughed.

"You…" I declared in anger.

"That's for spending too much time on the internet!" My brain said.

"I'm going to watch so much anime….so much anime that doesn't make sense…" I declared in vengeance.

"Wait…no anything but that!" My brain begged desperately.

"And to top it off…I'm going to watch some reality shows…and videos from Japan." I added.

"Please…be sensible…"

"And to finish….I'm going to read some...

"Please anything but that!"

"…You Tube comments…"

"No!" My brain, I defeated it…

Oh yeah, I was supposed to go to the library.

….

I opened the door to the library, which had kids either reading or hogging the air conditioning unit. I scanned the room trying to find the guy from earlier…Success.

He was sitting there staring at a wall…Ok…

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I sat on a chair opposite to his.

Weird, he said "We will be waiting" But he was the only one here.

"Did everyone else leave?" I asked.

"No…everyone is right here, all the three of us." He announced in his usual monotone voice.

"Three of us?" I asked.

"I shall explain…" He inched closer as he looked at me with his dark grassy green eyes.

"…bee…." He said.

Bee? His eyes slowly turned from a dark grassy green, into a light emerald color.

He looked at me and instantaneously blushed as he backed away.

"Yaebi, you didn't tell me that he was a guy?"

His voice sounded…female?

His eyes began changing again as it turned into its original grassy green color.

"That girl was Bee." He announced.

"What?" I asked him.

"I am Yaebi a male zombie entity and my host is a girl named Bee Harris." He added.

"We are as one as Cupa is as one with the creeper entity named Cupa…" He said with his usual tone.

What the Hell kind of anime plot is this?


	4. The New girl

"So what you're saying is, you're basically just ghosts that posses a certain person?" I asked.

Damn, why the hell am I even playing her I mean his charade? I'm not gullible but I've got that sinking feeling that I should trust him-I mean her, He, she-whatever!

"Not exactly Ms. Bee Harris is aware of my presence simply because I am a zombie because of this I am already dead. Thus, I won't be occupying her brain or any organs because in the previous world I lost all of them same goes for creatures like the ghast, the skeleton and the zombie pigmen. Because we are dead we can fully interact with our hosts.

I looked at him-her, screw it I'm just going to call him guy-girl. With a look of doubt, this story was far too farfetched to be real but that sinking feeing earlier said otherwise.

"So what about, Cupa-I mean in minecraft, I don't think creepers are dead-wait are they?" I asked the guy-girl.

"No, Cupa-I mean our Cupa isn't able to do that-without being super charged at least." The boy-girl answered.

"So you're basically saying that Cupa is just a delusional girl who happens to have an actual creeper living insider of her?" I asked.

The boy-girl nodded.

She's just delusional...

I knew it…

"Ok it's been nice talking to you guy-girl whatever but even if what you're saying is true I don't really care so have fun being sexually confused."

I waved goodbye at the strange person. Even if what that guy-girl's saying is true I don't understand why I have to help her, I don't even understand why she needed me?

"Hero…" The unclassified gender said softly.

"Hero?" I asked

"What the hell are you talking-

"Explosions caused by Cupa the Creeper, Earthquakes caused by Irinia the Iron Golem, Zombie Virus caused by your truly, Insomnia caused by Elma the Ghast, Paranoia caused by Andr the Enderman, Severe cold weather caused by Naomi the Snow golem, Dissolving of materials caused by Sylvia the Silver fish, Armageddon caused by Blazette the Blaze, the rising of the dead caused by Sena the Skeleton." She recited as he-she stared at me with intensity.

I was speechless…

"These disasters will happen if you don't become the hero…" the hideyoshi said before me-I'll just call him-her that.

Hero…

Well, F***

"You know I'm right correct? You know it because you are our destined hero you will reunite us mobs once more."

Hero?

"So how do I do this? I mean I can't just travel the entire planet searching for your friends?" I announced.

"No need, all of us are in this one place-your small town is where we all landed when the clash between worlds happened." Hideyoshi said with a less than vibrant tone.

"And if you're asking. Not all of us are students at this school some of us are still drifting towards the town but have not yet possessed a viable host."

Ok, what anime was this based off?

"But, how am I going to find all of you?" I asked.

"Let me ask you a question, what am I wearing?" Hideyoshi asked.

"A zombie hoodie-

"Incorrect, I'm wearing the traditional girl's uniform." Hideyoshi announced.

"But-how?" I can only asked weakly.

"It's because you're eye can see through the façade-the curse that has befallen us mobs. You're mission is basically keep watch of us, your presence is a negation already but you also have a move that I will reveal late on that is able to completely negate even the strongest of outbursts-Cupa's explosion, my virus etc."

"So I'm basically a watch dog to keep you guys at bay…"

"Correct."

Ever had one of those moments where you really don't want to do this but yet you have to do it, well this was my quest-whenever there comes a time like this I'll just "Screw it I'm not going to be responsible, I'll become a caterpillar!"And then I'll coil myself up on my blankets. But this-this responsibility I can't run away from...

I hate having responsibilities-it require god damn effort!

But I can't run away can't I?

"You're eyes can see the image of the mobs but other people see just normal people wearing normal clothes."

"What you're saying is that I can see the mobs and the host mixed together?" I asked

He-She just nodded.

Just like the god damn mob talker.

"So what am I suppose to do to stop you guys from exploding, causing a virus…etc."

"All you have to do is be present when that happens-because you cause an aura that negates our powers." Hideyoshi answered.

"So what will cause these effects?" I asked

"We are unsure they are random after all…"

Well that was no help…

"All I have to do is gather all your friends in one place and then be there because I have this "Aura" that disabled their powers, correct?" I asked

"Yes…"

"Is there an easier way, you know something more permanent?" I asked

The zombie guy-girl took a deep sigh and then started to talk.

"Make them fall in love with you."

What?

"Excuse me, what?"

"You have an aura that negates our powers, but if we become infatuated with you that aura will become stronger and will proceed to linger throughout our host's bodies…that is a permanent solution, unless we lose interest in you again at least."

What, you're talking like it was nothing?

"Yeah…I'll just make that my plan B, Ok?"

"Okey-Dokie…" The unclassified gender I call Yaebi-Bee answered.

I began rising up from my chair now burdened with a mission that I somehow believed.

"Hero…catch."

"Oh?"

Yaebi threw headphones and a USB at me which I caught with my incredible reflexes.

"what are these?" I asked

"They're training equipment, you'll know what to do with them when you get home."

"Sure..thanks."

I walked away from the library and gone back to out classroom…

….

My mind was still thinking about whether any of these were true…

We started the final period, which was a lesson about dictatorship-after everyone in class stopped laughing because the teacher said D*** it was time for us to go home.

"Hahahah, D***!" Brandon laughed as he patted my back.

Real mature…

"So anyway dude wanna walk home?" He asked

"My affection points will rise up if you do…" He added

"What makes you think I want to make your affection points to grow?" I asked him, with an "I don't give a F***" voice.

"Hehehehe, anyway let's walk together bro!"

Like I had a choice…

…

"Brian-sama remember when we we're kids we made a promise that we will be married someday. Do you still-Ow"

I punched him on the top his head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Stop learning lessons from your eroge!" I yelled.

"Hmmm…Eroge is life!" He announced proudly.

I sighed…

That was the last time I ever walked home with Brandon...

….

I made my way upstairs and began booting up my computer. I plugged in both the headphones and the USB. I began browsing the USB's contents it was just a .minecraft folder.

I put the file in my application data folder and started minecraft. I wore the huge headphones that lay snuggly on both my ears. Weird, there was no survival mode but only creative mode and a blocked mode…don't tell me this is going to be some kind of creepypasta?

Anyways, I clicked on the creative mode and it began to load…

Strange thing was, I only had one available space and it already contained a mob talker microphone. I couldn't press my inventory either. So this minecraft is a permanent dating simulator right? I walked though the village where I was spawned and began looking for mobs.

I wandered and then I remembered…hostile mob don't spawn in the day…

And with that it became night…

Weird…but Ok.

I began wandering and then I met an Enderman, oddly enough it didn't attack me so I clicked the microphone to her sprite and then her portrait popped up only containing the words "….." my character said hello afterwards and then the sprite changed…it began talking….

"…Please…don't look at me…with those…eyes…"

Was I imagining thing? The sound came from the headphones Bee or Yaebi gave me.

"Enjoying the game?" A familiar voice from the headphones asked

"Yaebi?"

"Yes…"

"What the hell is this?" I asked

"It is to prepare you…who is the mob you are interacting to right now?" He-She asked.

"The enderman-I mean enderwoman!"

"Then, Andr is the second girl who will transfer to your class…" He-she said.

"Wait, what? Transfer?" I began asking

No answer…

….

I waited in my seat the next day still wondering…

It was strange, I didn't continue the game any further because I was growing tired but I have a feeling I should have…

"Hello." Yaebi greeted from my right.

"Oh hello." I greeted back

"….Wait! what are you doing here?" I asked

"To keep an eye on you, and remember I'm also a mob so I can spread a virus any second now without you." He responded

"…Whatever if you're wearing a schoolgirl uniform shouldn't you transfer your personality to bee?" I asked.

"Whatever satisfies you, hero." His eyes began changing color and then he shrieked a little.

"….EH….a….man." She fainted.

Great…

"Class, we have two new students they…

The teacher looked at the fainted Bee, and facepalmed.

"Well, the first transfer is that girl over there, Bee Harris…who is asleep…

The teacher sighed.

"Our other transfer student is called Andr Neptunia, please introduce yourself...

The teacher began clapping as a black figure began walking towards the center stage of the class.

"He…Hello my…name is…Andr, nice to meet you all." She bowed down. She talked quite shyly and she wore what the ender woman from the mob talker wore. But as Yaebi explained yesterday It's only because my vision caused it.

Everyone in class began clapping.

"MOE! MOE! MOE! ANDR-CHAN MOE!" Brandon began repeating as he gave Andr a standing ovation.

"I…am an…Ender woman!" She added.

Everyone stopped clapping…

"KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII! ANDR-CHAN KAWAII!" Brandon repeated again

"WOOH! YOU TELL EM SISTER!" Cupa also stood and began cheering the shy Andr on.

I facedesked, because facepalming was not enough…


	5. Plan A

I bathed…

Bathed…in the blood of my enemies…

I gripped the metallic sword. It seemed weightless for my strength was my resolve to obliterate. To decimate ever and any enemy that there present their faces to me, do you know what they are called now? Corpses…

I laughed as the little soldier who stood courageous a second ago was now limping away from me…his eyes were visibly filled with dread-bloodshot and desperate…so pathetic…

I lifted my sword until it was above my head. my shadow being casted upon the frail weakling, acting as his passage to death I used all my force to cut him down…

"You're a penguin now, a penguin OK!" a voice echoed throughout my head, as the battlefield changed into a tundra-filled with penguins.

"What the hell am I wearing?" I wondered, as I wore a penguin costume that felt warm but itchy at the same time.

"Ohhh-my turn now you're….mmmm….you're….the letter 1!" Another voice echoed again.

"The letter 1?" I asked

Is that even a god damn thing? Soon enough my penguin costume turned into a mix between the number 1 and the letter A…

...

"What the hell!" I shouted. It seems like I was sleeping…

Everyone in class looked at me with eyes of surprise…like I was naked or something.

"Good question , as I was saying Hell is when you're manhood no longer rises-

The whole class turned their attention from me and back to the teacher, what was the teacher even talking about?

I turned my attention from my teacher into the Brandon and Cupa who were-as the kids would say it "Laughing their A** off"

"You two were the one weren't you?" I asked the two idiots.

"Definitely not us!" Brandon said, as he tried to hide his laughing expression.

"Yeah!" Cupa smiled.

Oh…

"Hey Cupa, was it you?" I asked.

"No…of course not." She said weakly.

"So this is what happens…" I said sadly.

"What?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"This is what happens after I gave you my first time!" I said to her trying to imitate a brokenhearted victim.

"You're first time?!" Brandon asked in amazement.

"Yes, I gave this woman my first time…and then she has the audacity to lie to me!" I yelled weakly to not interrupt the rest of the class.

"Uh..uh…" Cupa muttered in surprise. She was basically speechless.

Cupa began rising up from her sit as the whole class now had their entire attention on her.

"Listen everyone, it was me! It was me and Brandon we did those things to you Brian now please don't guilt me any longer." She shouted.

"Is there something the matter Brian and friends…?" He asked.

"No there-

"I'm sorry Brian I know you're my first time but I wasn't even aware that it would hurt you that much when I did what Brandon told me to do!" She shouted again.

Everyone looked at us with a mix of eyes of disgust and surprise.

They were misreading the whole situation of course…

"Wait!" I rose up to try and redeem my already faulty reputation.

"We did it when you were sleeping ok!" She tried to contain her sadness as she squeezed her body.

"They did it-together, while the latter was sleeping o dear."

"Oh my, how disgusting is this what the youth spends their pastime in this day and age?"

"How sickening-grotesque to say the least!"

My classmates murmured-why the hell were they even talking like that?

"Cupa, don't talk like that everyone is misunderstanding it!" I tried to interrupt.

"But you took my first time…" She said weakly

Now I know everyone began glaring at me.

"You even took it…while we were at school yesterday."

Son of a bit-

…

"Oh so that's how you make a baby!" Cupa announced.

Long story short we were called to the principal's office as I tried to clear this misunderstanding, Cupa explained what her understanding of "the birds and the bees" was and how I took her first time….I was given 1 week detention for bullying a student…

But I guess it could've been worst.

"Hey Brian we were doing it all wrong from the start!" She uttered as she held to my arm, which I tried the best I could to remove but I really didn't have the energy to do so.

"Brian, let's try again some other day…properly this time Ok!" She smiled brightly.

You idiot…

Brightside is it was already recess so I got that going for me…

"See ya Brian, I'm still going to work on my secret project for now!" She waved goodbye as she bolted towards the classroom. I decided to make my way to the rooftop before I truly lost my sanity and began murdering Cupa…

Weird thing is…Yaebi never woke from his sleep and Andr barely spoke after her introduction. By the way she was seated beside Cupa who was behind me…how did I even…Oh…

I remembered smashing my head on my desk because of Brandon and Cupa. It looks like I fell unconscious…

I made my way to the rooftop seeking isolation but was greeted instead with a woman in black.

"Andr..." I said weakly. As I got the attention of the little shy Ender woman.

"Brian…" She said shyly.

"Did Yaebi tell you?" I asked.

"Yes, both Cupa and I will try the best we can to not leak our powers, but always be with us when the time comes…"

Wow she was cute…

"I'll do the best I can…" I tried to act cool.

"And I'll try the best I can to…fall in love with you…" She said shyly as she hid her face in her hat.

"No, that's my plan B!" I tried to reassure her.

"Oh?" She tried to hide her blush as she began moving randomly trying her bet not to look embarrassed.

"What is your plan A then?" She asked finally regaining her composure.

"You know, trying to make you guys happy."

"But we may snap at any second we need a better solution." She responded.

"I know, we can form a club!" A voice from behind me yelled. It was Cupa who lifted a giant carpet behind her.

"a club?" I asked.

"a club, that isn't a bad Idea…" Andr relaxed her hand to her chin as she began contemplating.

"Yeah!" Cupa released her grip from the carpet and run towards us she hugged both Andr and I in a tight embrace.

"Let's make Brian's Harem!" She announced.

"…my harem?"


	6. The spider twins

Damn…

I stood there in the rooftop motionless as Andr and Cupa made their way to tell the teachers that they're going to make a club-preferably a club that will inhabit all of these minecraftian beings.

"Quite an achievement, Hero-only a selected few individuals can have so much value that a woman is willing to make a harem for him-I guess you can say that you're the Yuuki Rito of this world." Yaebi announced the he-she girl-boy mocked me as I looked beyond the horizon of the wire mesh in the roof.

"You know you could just classify my gender by how I speak…" He announced. Oh?-he was right it is easier.

"Uhhhh…" I groaned.

"Unhappy are we?" Yaebi asked.

I walked away towards the staircase as Yaebi followed behind me…

"Let's not talk about that right now…" I said trying to convey my feeling to this depressing situation as we made our way downstairs.

"Very well...but be warned I do tire easily so we better speak or else I might cause a virus." He said teasingly.

Damn it, He represents the zombie mob, if I keep him in the air he might cause a tantrum that will make everyone a zombie-god damn you all!

"Ok sure, let's talk about what you guys are wearing. You said in everyone's eyes they see minecraftian beings as normal person, but for me I can see a normal person but that person is wearing mob clothes that that person represents, what's the deal with that?" I asked-It was really bugging me did I have special powers?

"Your eyes are very special…or how should I say it…abnormal…" He said coldly.

"Isn't calling it special better?" I asked

"I know that's why I called it abnormal." He said nonchalantly.

God damn you zombie transvestite!

"Anyway, what's the deal with that?" I asked trying to stall him.

"It's not specifically your eyes, but your entire body-your entire body is…abnormal…"

He's a complete A**hole…

Wait I am too…

"Basically we are from different worlds, so when another being from another world enters the world of another they adjust to the atmosphere and the form that is acceptable to that world-you on the other hand can see us-barely, for our true selves. He announced as he looked at my eyes coldly.

"So can you tell me how did I turn out this way? Was it something I ate? Something I drank? Something I watched? What?" I asked the melancholic zombie.

"We aren't sure maybe your father and mother-were minecraftian beings, maybe you're just simply abnormal…I favor the second one it has a ring to it-you and abnormal goes together like bacon and cheese." He said with usual plain voice.

Bacon and cheese?

"That's it, I'm going to-

Suddenly, his eyes turned light green before I was able to punch him.

"Ahh…please don't!" Bee's voice begged.

"Oh, sorry Bee." I apologized.

"It's ok, Yaebi can sometimes be-Nooo, a man is talking to me!" She yelled as she fainted again.

Speechless, I looked at the body stand up again.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Yaebi asked.

"You dirty coward, anyway I guess I get it. I counter reacted all your powers and see both the people and the mob fused together-I can also disable all and everything you throw at me…" I looked at his eyes in confidence.

"Don't get so cocky, hero-you do live to protect your world or do you not?" He asked.

I sighed, Because of our intense talk I didn't even notice that we were already at the bottom floor overlooking that soccer match of the girls sportsteam.

"I guess, I hate people-but I don't hate this world…

"Wow, that is actually very cool, maybe you are-

"I have all my stuff here."

"I guess it was too good to be true…"

He sighed in exaggeration.

"Anyways, there are two new minecraftian beings over there…" He pointed at…Saya and Aya!

Saya and Aya were wearing a cave spider and spider clothes. Saya was the older one and was wearing the spider mob costumes, while Aya wore the cave spider costume.

"What…how?"I can only ask the emotionless and genderless zombie.

"I told you that already, any mob can transfer themselves to any human-coincidentally Saya and Aya were the names of the spider twins…I'm guessing you know them?" He asked.

Saya was my best friend before I become an author-well I'm actually just a writer-now, we're complete opposites I spend my time writing and watching anime while she exercises and do movements besides her fingers…oh the humanity!

Her sister wasn't your stereotypical little sister who was very active-she was actually very mean and cold towards me, but Brandon described it as being tsundere. She was lazy just like me but instead of writing fan fictions she writes blogs…oh the human manatees!"

"How is this-

"Not all mobs are going to transfer like a cliché anime character like Cupa and Andr did. Some mobs are already here at your school, but because they already met you-means that the mob souls that inhabit both of their bodies hasn't fully taken control. You see Andr and Cupa both embraced the souls that inhabit their body Andr is aware of it. While Cupa-well she's very enthusiastic about hers." He said nonchalantly.

"Long story short, mobs who posses a certain creature prefer the host and them to be named the same because it requires less energy." He added.

"Wait!" I interrupted.

"If that's the case then, why did you transfer to Bee instead of someone named Yaebi?" I asked.

He looked at me with a death stare.

"Do you know a person who's named Yaebi…?" His voice gave me a chill as his death stare continued to fill me with dread.

Yeah…Yaebi is a crap name…Scientists say.

No sane parent will name their kids something so crappy…

"Well anyways, how-where did they go?" I asked as both Saya and Aya were gone from the spot I saw them earlier.

"Squish,Squish*

Two foreign objects squeezed my back as a pair of thin arms began hugging me from behind and covered my eyes.

"Guess who…"

It was clearly Saya-one thing about Saya is…she's exactly like Cupa…

Time to play a little game…

"Santa clause?" I asked.

Now we wait…

"Sa-Santa clause?" She asked in surprise as she freed her hands from my eyes for a second but covered it again as she snapped out of her trance.

"No-not Santa, try again." She re composed herself.

"Ummm…judging by your boobs-

"My boobs?" She asked in surprise still holding my eyes shut.

"Yeah...could you possibly be a man? Wait Brandon? It's you isn't it?" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Why-you're saying I'm flat?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"No, you're not Brandon are you? His voice isn't like that-but you should know I prefer girls with small chests." I muttered.

Her hands began shaking…Jackpot!

"You…prefer girls with small breasts?" She asked shyly, I couldn't see her face but I guess she was blushing right about now.

"Mmmm..of course their cute…"

Brian Stevens-Smooth Operator at your service!

"Wait-you're lying aren't you?! Everyone knows high school boys prefer girls with large fatty breasts!" She practically screamed that in my ear.

"Well, I don't…Let me tell you a story…."

Get ready people this will be the saddest story in existence, even Hachiko fans will cry after reading this…

"I once had a dog…I named her biscuit face because you know, I was a 6 year old kid-I was practically retarded-I couldn't think of cool badass names like Shiina Mashiro or Haiyore nyaruko-san or Mikasa Ackerman. Anyways biscuit face and us were the best of friends we did everything together…I used to work as a professor and rode the train to work and then Hachiko-I mean biscuit face will wait for me at the station always there to greet me…but I died of a heart attack."

"Wait-you're right here!" She yelled

"You better tell the whole story or I'll gouge your eyes out!" She added as she squeezed my eyes tighter.

She actually seen through my crap unlike Cupa-but she wanted to continue the story…my pleasure.

"Ok,ok-Sheesh. Anyways when my 7th birthday arrived, tragedy struck…I could remember it like it was yesterday. Biscuit face and I were living the dream. I got a single f*** from my dad-which we all know is rare nowadays because no one actually give a f*** in this day and age, and my mom bought me a "I'm not disappointed at my son…yet" shirt it was the best…until."

I began fake crying…

"What, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Until…" I continued.

"Until…my aunt…my aunt grabbed biscuit face….and…and…."

"What,what?" She kept asking.

"Biscuit face was all like: no! and my aunt was all like yes! And I was all like maybe? I don't know I'm just a god damn kid! My aunt grabbed biscuit face and began…and began…I could still remember those muffled screams that came from biscuit face's mouth…the muffled screams of a victim. My aunt was all like TITTIES, FEEDING TIME! And the titties were all like: NOM NOM NOM! And they began suffocating my poor biscuit face! I tried to stop them but her huge a** titties smacked me so hard I flew across the room…"

"That's terrible-

"It's not over yet…when I came back to examine the body….I found out…I found out….that it wasn't biscuit face at all! It was actually Nicolas Cage-Nicolas Cage died that day along with my best friend…but when I unmasked Nicholas Cage, I found out that it wasn't actually Nicolas Cage but…A note that said the cake is a lie! So I reexamined my birthday cake and found out that it was a lie! My birthday cake was a lie! It was a god damn lie! God damn you! God damn you all!"

"It's Ok, it's ok Brian…" Instead of covering my eyes Saya hugged me in a sweet embrace…

See…I told you she was like Cupa.

"Long story short my aunt still walks the earth with those huge a** weapons of hers that she calls her breasts-I don't blame her for biscuit face's death because…those titties of hers…have a mind of their own and that's why I'm never allowed back to Canada…and why I prefer girls with small breasts."

Whew, I finished the story.

Actually that story about biscuit face is true…but that's another story I'll save for later…

"So you do prefer girls with small breasts…good." Saya fidgeted her fingers as a blush was present on her soft cheeks that reached her ear.

"Saya! It was you all along?" I asked in fake exaggeration of course.

"Really big sis, you actually believe this morons cow dung of a story?" A voice from my left said in a vicious tone.

Whoah….

"Aya!" I swoop down at her and began rubbing my cheeks to hers-

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked as she kicked me back to a firm stance.

"It's wrong to sexually harass a girl. You idiot!" She said coldly.

"…Honestly, this is what you do, the first time meeting us again in the flesh after summer vacation…honestly you're such a mess." She facepalmed as she recalled all my achievements.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well for one thing greet us normally!" She yelled.

"Well I would, but suddenly a certain person blinded me and gagged me…she also took…my innocence."

"What I did no such thing!" Saya retorted in protest.

"Well, Saya you did hold on to me for more than the legally obligated time someone should hold someone…and that is why you must propose to me!" I screamed.

I really got to stop being an A**hole…

"I did?" she asked.

"You better put a ring on it!" I presented my fingers.

"where's my ring!?" I asked.

"Oh…we're only…in highschool…and I like…you…I really like-

"Big sis stop embarrassing yourself. There is now law like that!" She glared at me. much like how Yaebi would…speaking of Yaebi he seems to be minding his own business as he stood in the sidelines giving slight glances from time to time trying to not incorporate himself to our little crazy fiasco.

"And besides you clearly were lying, I've been reading about body language and I could tell that you were lying through your teeth!" She presented a book that she hid god knows where.

"Well, I wasn't lying that I prefer girls with small breasts…" I said.

Smooth…

She examined me and began to blush.

"You aren't lying, so does that mean…you prefer me…because you know my breasts?" She asked.

"Well, I said I prefer girls with small breasts…not borderline flat like an ironing board-

She punched me in my gut…

"You Idiot! Die a thousand times!" She stormed off slowly in your stereotypical tsundere fashion.

"Bye, see you later Brian!" Saya greeted me goodbye as she began walking towards the other girls who were playing soccer that time.

Wait, Aya's shadow began morphing into…a group of spiderlings….

"You see that…" Yaebi asked from beside me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You made her angry you Idiot! You're the only one who can see it but that spiders are going to grow rampant unless you calm her down…for now everyone can't see them but they will still keep growing and growing until it bursts out of your little friend there…you have to stop it." He announced.

"How am I going to do that?" I asked.

"Simple…calm her down…" He declared.

"Sounds simple enough!" I ran towards where Aya stormed off to.

It was really not simple, believe me…


	7. Cupa the 2ND

After a few minutes of searching, I began running towards the stairs where the very pissed Aya marched to. Damn, it feels like a month-did something happen? Anyways, I scanned the newly unlocked area that was the second floor and began searching as Yaebi followed behind.

From the distance a silhouette that seethed rage began thumping her feat in an angry manner, That was definitely Aya.

"There she is!" I announced.

I began running towards her with the speed of a million lions, as I was inching closer to the silhouette and finally touched her firm shoulders. They were soft-actually maybe the thing she wore was soft, but I really wanted to go through more detail so let's just say her shoulder was soft-basically she has a severe disease that made her bones soft…yeah, let's go with that.

She turned as I saw, from her eyes something I never saw before…

…They were…They were….

"…Make-up?" I asked her

She looked at me with surprise, her petite body took a step back and her expression changed from being startled to quickly being turned into her usual anger. Her eyes seemed bloodthirsty and needed to be offered the blood of a virgin to be satisfied, which was weird because why would you feed a virgin to a pair of eyes?

"What the crap? Are you wearing make-up?" I asked, calmly…very calmly.

"Why the hell do you care depraved fanfiction writer!"

Her words struck my heart, depraved? How could she? Why would she?

"We-Well at least I'm not some introverted, blogger like you!"

I said as I pointed my index finger at her, making her step back again as she gasped in exaggeration.

"Well-Well…screw you!"

She yelled as she ran, away from me and made a turn at the nearby hall…from her back revealed slender man like appendages that could only be described, like she was giving birth from her back, and the babies consisted of spiders.

"Hero, I said calm her down-not make things worst!" Yaebi commanded, as we both ran towards where Aya ran to.

Damn, at this rate I'm going to get in more trouble. I've got to think of a plan…but what?

I've got it the next time I meet her I'm-

I bumped into something soft…

Were these the breasts of a woman?

"Oh Hi!" Cupa greeted, so this was Cupa's breast…they were…very flat.

"…Hello…" A timid voice greeted, wait so maybe this are the breasts of Andr?

Now's the moment of truth, Slowly, I began opening my eyes…wait! Why am I thinking like this? It's like the author of my story totally forgot how to write my character after being in hiatus for 2 months…what the hell?

I was laying in a carpet…

Disappointment…

But I guess this was the thing Cupa was preoccupied to all these days.

"Cupa…what's with this?" I asked as I stood up, and took my feet of the soft brown carpet.

"I'm glad you asked, Brian..."

She took a step back and grabbed hold of the end of the carpet while she commanded Andr to do the same to the other side. They both stretched the carpet making it lay neatly on the floor. Cupa began taking her shoes off and revealed, socks, socks that had the emblem of a creeper in it.

"…Huh? What are you doing?" I asked weakly, amazed of the stupidity that was presented to me.

"This is my passage…You know in minecraft where you can supercharge a creeper?" She asked.

"Well, of course-Yes."

I almost hesitated to answer. I knew exactly what she was going to do.

"So with enough static electricity, I can make myself supercharged!" She declared proudly.

"Hey Cupa, don't you think it's kind of…stupid to supercharge yourself? I mean, in minecraft you have to get hit by thunder which is like a thousand fold than…static electricity." I announced.

"Which is why exactly, I'm going to do it on the roof!" She announced.

Dear god.

-Later on the roof-

"There isn't a cloud in sight-and if there was don't you think it would be too dangerous?" I asked.

"Ohhh…well I guess we'll have to make due with the static electricity." Cupa said sadly, why the hell was she sad? She was basically saved from killing herself by mother nature.

"Engaging plan static Creeper." Cupa declared as she vigorously rubbed her socks on the carpet.

With each rub of her sock, Cupa's face began lighting up like she was being filled with electricity-so to speak.

"Is it working? Cause I can feel it working?" She said, as her left eye…

Her left eye slowly began turning red…

It's actually working…

"Your-your left eye…it's…

I can only stutter in between sentences, amazed by what was presented to me.

"It's working...I need to go faster!" Like a kid being praised, by a thing she drew she began increasing her pace.

The tips of her auburn hair gradually changed to teal as her entire body felt like she was…maturing.

Was this going to work?

Cupa began breathing heavily as she held herself up with her knees, visibly exhausted. As soon as she stopped her new features slowly faded and she was back to her usual orange self.

"I…I…was close…"

She said while pausing in between sentences due to exhaustion.

"My,my…you are a hardworker aren't you?" A female voice that seemed to be coming from an older woman announced.

From above our heads almost blocking the sun was the silhouette of a woman…she was wearing a witch costume.

Don't tell me…

"Witch…" Yaebi said defensively, I'm guessing this girl means trouble.

"Let me help you little Creeper." She pointed her index finger to the sky and then pointed it back to Cupa.

A blue light began charging in said finger, and then…

Flash like a speeding car it hit, Cupa without even much of a second of delay after being charged. Cupa was hit and her entire body was hidden in smoke. I began flailing my arms trying to intimidate the smoke gods by my manly arms…no actually I was just trying to shoo the smoke away.

From the thick smoke came Cupa…She was different more abundant…if you catch my drift…I meant her boobs got bigger, Okay!

"Cupa?" I asked weakly.

She began smiling with her new more well endowed face that produced a sinister smile.

"That's Ms. Cupa to you, Mr. hero."

She stood firmly and brought out her right leg, stepping on the concrete of the rooftop she began laughing, maniacally, almost psychotic actually…I'm guessing I'll be having my hands full…

Well see you guys in two months…


End file.
